Princesse
by Gaeriel69
Summary: Suite de OS plus ou moins indépendants sur le personnage de Kougyoku. Présence de Sinkou par la suite !
1. Honneur

Bonjour à tous !

Après avoir regardé la saison 2 de Magi, cela m'a donné envie de me plonger dans un petit projet. Adorant Kougyoku, et regrettant qu'elle soit absente du fandom français, j'ai décidé d'écrire pour elle, à travers elle. Il s'agira d'une suite de OS; certains se suivront de façon plus ou moins directe, d'autres non. Il y aura aussi la présence de Sinbad, puisque j'aime beaucoup ce pairing, bien qu'il soit délicat.

Lisant les scans il y a des risques de spoil, mais je l'avertirais au début de mes OS lorsque ce sera le cas.

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Ps : Si vous avez des idées de mot à exploiter pour les Os, n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre par review, je retranscrirais tout ceux qui feront germer une idée dans ma petite tête !

###

L'honneur a toujours été une notion importante au sein de l'empire Kou. Il en va sûrement de même dans les autres empires car il en incombe aux familles royales comme la notre.

Mon frère Kouen a toujours été couvert par la gloire. Il est l'honneur de notre famille, notre espoir, notre roi. Il nous guide sans faillir, imposant, déterminé. Commandant en chef des armées de notre Empire, tous ont confiance en lui. Soldats, populations, famille. Comment cela en serait-il autrement ?

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne je l'ai toujours admirée, muette. Alors que je savais à peine marcher, que l'on m'avait ramené au palais pour y vivre, recluse, il m'arrivait de le voir au loin. Bien que beaucoup plus jeune, il émanait déjà de lui ce sentiment de puissance et de domination. Je l'admirais et à la fois je le craignais. Je n'étais qu'une princesse non-désirée, une gamine dont on ne sait que faire. Calfreutée dans mes quartiers, je grandis seule, sans avoir le moindre ami. Il m'arrivait parfois de croiser des membres de ma famille; mes demis-soeurs, ces princesses, qui ne voyaient en moi qu'une fillette qui n'avait pas sa place parmi elles.

Je grandis avec la pensée qu'elles n'avaient pas tord. Je subissais leurs messes-basses sans jamais me rebeller, me contentait de rester dans ma solitude, n'ayant connue qu'elle. Je rêvais parfois de m'évader, de n'être qu'une paysanne vivant avec sa famille, à l'extérieur, mais en fin de compte il ne s'agissait que de rêves. Bien que méprisée, je restais la huitième princesse de cette empire. Un potentiel pour l'avenir, une utilité toute trouvée. Je grandis sans connaître la gloire ni l'honneur...

Jusqu'à ce jour. Lorsque mes pas me conduisirent auprès d'eux. Ren... Ce demi-frère que j'admirais tant, si grand, si magnifique, avec ce regard de braises... Et Judal. Le Magi de notre royaume, cet homme joueur et craint, que je ne connaissais que de nom. Ils m'ont tendus leur main, m'ont permis de trouver ma place auprès des miens.

Des lors, je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour faire honneur à ma famille. Je conquis un donjon, devenant l'alliée de la djinn Vinéa, et m'entraîna avec acharnement pour développer mes pouvoirs, pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi, pour pouvoir protéger ma famille.

Car l'honneur a certes son importance, mais rien ne remplacera les liens qui se sont formés avec les miens.


	2. Reine

Hello !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Little Hazelnut et à PainfulLove pour vos gentilles reviews !

Je suis plus que ravie de pouvoir faire plaisir et de partager mes récits avec d'autres fans de Kougyoku, j'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire autant ! Je fais avancer petit à petit l'histoire au fil des os, selon le mot qui me donne envie d'écrire. Il n'y a donc pas encore de spoils en perspective ;)

###

Je crois bien avoir été la dernière au sein du palais à apprendre quant à mon futur mariage. Comme pour mes demis-soeurs avant moi, celui-ci a été arrangé pour le bien de notre famille et de l'empire Kô. Pourtant, j'aurais simplement aimé que l'un de mes frères vienne me le dire, malgré ma timidité d'enfant qui m'a toujours tenue un peu éloigné d'eux par le passé.

Je viens tout juste d'explorer le labyrinthe de Vinea, acquérant ainsi une grande puissance et obtenant le respect de ma famille. Avec une djinn à mes côtés, j'ai enfin réussit à leur montrer que j'étais digne d'eux et que je pouvais porter le nom de Ren sans le salir. Je pensais devenir une guerrière, avoir un jour la chance d'avoir mes propres troupes, de devenir général... Lorsque Judal est apparut ce soir-là au bord de mon balcon, m'annonçant avec un sourire qui lui est propre que j'étais promise au roi de Balbad afin de conclure un traité entre les deux pays, devenant ainsi leur reine.

Je savais que ce jour viendrais, comme il est venu pour chacune de mes soeurs. En tant que princesses, notre rôle est d'être mariés afin de faire prospérer l'empire. Les plus chanceuses d'entre nous deviennent reines, les autres resteront des membres de l'empire Kô dans leur coeur... Mais naïvement, j'avais cru pendant un temps que ce ne serait pas mon destin. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir rencontré un homme, croiser son regard et avoir le coup de foudre... Qu'il me fasse la cours, que nous finissions par faire un mariage d'amour et que je devienne sa princesse...

Ce sont des rêves de petites filles du peuple, pas ceux d'une princesse de l'empire de Kô, et je le savais déjà. Malgré tout, alors que je suis en route pour pouvoir rencontre et me marier avec ce roi dont je ne sais rien, j'ose au moins espérer qu'il saura plaire à mon coeur...

Malgré tout, je ne reculerais pas, jamais. Je me marierais la tête haute et ferais hauteur à ma famille et à l'empire. Je suis une Ren, rien ne peut me faire peur.


End file.
